


the teardrops too

by ohfreckle



Series: Wrap my flesh in ivory [4]
Category: Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Intersex Jotunn (Marvel), Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 07:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16697845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohfreckle/pseuds/ohfreckle
Summary: Loki is pregnant, and it's all Thor's fault.





	the teardrops too

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't see this one coming either after all this time, but here it is.   
> Written for the prompt: "I'm not crying".

The corridor leading to the royal chambers is deserted, an ominous hush whispering in the quiet hall that is usually brimming with the bustle of servants, scholars, and warriors.

Thor hastens his steps, a sense of dread spreading in his gut, sour and heavy like one tankard of mead too many. He’d thought the maid foolish when she came to him nearly in tears, claiming that no servant could pass the door leading to the corridor.

He still has half a mind to call her silly because he passed the door just fine, but he cannot shake the feeling that something is amiss. His instinct proves him right because when he tries to enter the chambers he shares with Loki, a shimmering barrier stops him from reaching for the doorknob.

“Loki?” Thor raises his hand to pound against the door, but he immediately drops it when sparks erupt from the magical obstruction. “Loki, what is it? Let me enter. Now!” The latter he roars in a quite unkingly manner, but among the many songs sung in Thor’s honor, few praise his patience.

No sound comes from within their chambers, but Thor can hear the lock click and steps back not one second too soon as the door swings open soundlessly.

Their rooms lie in utter silence, and Thor is beginning to wonder if maybe Loki is not here at all when a sob cuts through the stillness, muffled by the thick, wooden door of their sleeping chamber. Thor crosses the living area quickly and flings open the door, ready to call upon Mjölnir and strike down whoever dares to upset his husband. Alas, his wrath seems to be uncalled for. Loki is sitting on their bed, not a single soul in sight.

There is not a stitch of clothing on him, either. On any other day, the sight of Loki’s flawless blue skin and dark curls would be enough to stir Thor’s passion, but Loki looks so forlorn and miserable with a swath of silk clutched in his hands and tears streaming down his face, that Thor’s heart immediately goes out to him.

“What happened? Why are you crying?” Thor asks, sitting on the bed next to Loki. ”Is there anything I can do to ease your burden?”

“I’m not crying, you oaf,” Loki hisses, swatting Thor’s hand as he tries to remove the garment that seems to offend him so much. A fresh burst of tears spills down his cheeks as he wrings the fabric in his hands.

Thor has fond memories of Loki wearing these silks wrapped around his hips and nothing else.

“It doesn’t fit anymore,” Loki hiccups, rubbing the silk over his wet cheeks while his other hand cradles his rounded belly. “Nothing fits anymore.” Loki’s voice quavers, high and barely more than a whisper. “This is your fault, you beast. I must have been mad to ask to be wedded to you.”

“And yet you are still here by my side.”

Over the last few moons, while Loki’s belly grew more round and heavy with every passing day, Thor has learned many a thing about his husband, and one is that there is always hidden meaning in his words. He wraps his arm around Loki’s shoulder and pulls him close, pleased when Loki goes easily and his head comes to rest on Thor’s shoulder.

“Tomorrow we will send for the seamstress,” Thor whispers against the crown of Loki’s head, resting one hand on Loki’s stomach where his son or daughter is growing. “All of Asgard will see how beautiful their queen is, and your kin will curse the day they did you wrong.”

Loki is quiet in his arms, so still Thor almost thinks him asleep, but when he makes to leave Loki’s hand covers his own, holding it right there on the crest of his swollen belly.

There is another thing that Thor has learned: Loki’s silences hold even more hidden meaning, and so he stays. Gladly.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and say hi on [Tumblr](http://ohfreckle.tumblr.com/) or [twitter.](https://twitter.com/ohfreckle)


End file.
